


Exactly

by diasthedeathknight



Series: Destiny 2 - Fireteam of Idiots [9]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Inspired by a post on Twitter, Other, Sebas has to fix the mess, Sentis has troubles with emotions, Xardis is a goofball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22788013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diasthedeathknight/pseuds/diasthedeathknight
Summary: Sentis dealing with emotions or rather, a guide on how not to upset your local Warlock from the Praxic Order because he will novabomb your ass if you are not careful enough.
Series: Destiny 2 - Fireteam of Idiots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1529591
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Exactly

**Author's Note:**

> This small short story is inspired by a tweet from Bad Destiny Joke.  
> Original tweet: https://twitter.com/BadDestinyJoke/status/1222637915529994245

With a rather annoyed look, Sentis-21 looks up at the male Striker Titan that is standing next to his office, looking around as if he is searching for someone.

The Warlock tries to somehow not draw the attention of Xardis onto himself but as soon as he moves the Titan catches a glimpse of him and comes rushing over to him.

“Sentis!”

"Don't talk to me before I've had my coffee,", Sentis then growled at him, his purple optics flaring up with anger at the annoying Titan.

“But you never drink coffee...”, Xardis wonders and looks rather confused.

“Exactly”, with that, the Exo rushes past the stunned Awoken and enters his own office, then he closes the door and lets out a deep sigh, closing his optics to gather his thoughts for a few moments.

He really didn't like people, especially not Xardis, that Titan acted more like a Warlock than a Titan, he still punched things and screamed a lot but he was just too curious for his own good. Also, Sentis couldn't really handle emotions. Not his own or those of others.

He didn't know what some emotions were because no one ever explained that to him. He woke up before the Red Legion attacked the Tower, was found by some Fallen, became part of their small group after his Ghost revived him and they educated him on what had happened and what was currently going on in the starsystem.

Though they had never talked about emotions or how to socialize with others. So Sentis was always cold and detached from others. Aunor had said that it would be perfect for his new job when the Praxic Order found him on Titan with the dead group of Eliksni he was traveling with. Hive found them and killed them, he was the only one to survive because of his Guardian Powers.

A soft knock on his door interrupted his thoughts and he let out a deep sigh, turning around to open the door. He blinks a few times as he spots Sebas, a human hunter standing there. The familiar yellow lenses of his helmet are two mirrors that let him see his rather surprised looking expression.

“What are you doing here? I thought you invested that weird Warlock to see if he really did construct a Thorn or not”, he then crosses his arms in front of his chest because it gives him the feeling of safety and there is also another barrier between himself and the person in front of him.

Sebas chuckled softly and then just hands him a small piece of paper that has the seal of the Praxic Order together with only one command on it.

“Due to the recent developments, the Praxic Order decided that every member had to be in a fireteam. I wrote you up for ours since we are one man short and you would fit right in”, Sebas then went straight forward to the topic and Sentis looked from the paper to Sebas then back to Xardis, who now was smiling like he just got a present.

“One condition”, Sentis growled and then points at Xardis.

“You keep quiet as long as I didn't have any coffee”

“But you never drink coffee!”, Xardis complains and Sentis has a devious smile on his face.

“I do. You never see it because I drink it in private. So either he is quiet, or I won't join the team”. Sentis says with crossed arms in front of his chest and Sebas sighs deeply before he nods.

“Alright, agreed”, he mumbled and then looked over to Xardis.

“Get me some coffee please...”, the Hunter said and Xardis smiled before he dashed up the stairs into the common area where the coffee machines were standing.

“You will never drink your coffee, right?”

“I do not like people”, was the only answer that Sebas got but it was enough for the Hunter to know the truth. And that Sentis was completely serious with this.


End file.
